sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Echidna
The Echidnas are a race of Mobians that have dwindled to the point of near extinction. Knuckles the Echidna is the last known living Echidna, though Tikal continues to exist as a spirit. While the race itself has all but disappeared, ruins of their civilization are found around the Earth, most notably on Angel Island where Knuckles serves as Guardian of the Master Emerald. History To the Edge of Extinction The Echidna race was split into two warring clans, the Knuckles Clan and the Nocturnus Clan. The Nocturnus Clan was more technologically advanced (and was later documented as the "Fourth Great Civilization"), possessing powerful combat robots named Gizoids. Desperate to defeat the Nocturnus, Pachacamac, the chief of the Knuckles Tribe, ordered a raid on the Master Emerald altar in an attempt to gain the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The altar was also home to the small, lovable and mysterious creatures known as the Chao, who were trampled in the raid. This caused Chaos, the Emeralds' guardian, to go berserk and eradicate much of the Knuckles Tribe. Tikal, Pachacamac's pacifist daughter, used her grandmother's special prayer to plead with the Master Emerald to stop the enraged Chaos. Subsequently, the Emerald absorbed Tikal and Chaos and sealed them into itself, and its energy continued to expand into the surrounding area as well as much of the Knuckles Tribe's territory, causing the landmass to rise into the sky. At the same time, Nakbé, the young son of Locke and Lara, witnessed the event happen and, in fear, placed himself in suspended animation using the Guardian Stone to preserve his soul to save his life. The Nocturnus Clan were unable to take full advantage of the Knuckles Tribe's weakness, however, as they soon mysteriously disappeared before completely colonizing the entire planet, brought into the Twilight Cage apparently by the being known as Argus. Only Emerl, their most powerful Gizoid, was left behind. The surviving Knuckles Tribe Echidnas named their new airborne home Angel Island, and vowed to guard the Master Emerald and keep it out of harm's way in order to ensure that Chaos would never be released. They apparently tried rebuilding their civilization on the island, as it is filled with ruins from a city, a complicated water system, and pyramids. They also built the Hidden Palace, a new altar for the Master Emerald situated deep inside a volcano, and the Sky Sanctuary, a group of ruins hovering above the island itself. Several thousand years later, Nakbé, calling himself Knuckles after his spiked knuckles, woke up with no memories of his life but was instilled with the purpose to guard the Master Emerald and becomes the last living member of the Knuckles Tribe, protecting the Master Emerald with his life. After realising that the Guardian Stone's purpose was for the Echidnas' own selfish needs, Knuckles destroyed the stone which turned him mortal again. Culture As the Echidnas only continue to exist in the example of Knuckles and Tikal-the latter a spirit-much of their culture is unknown. What is evident is that some of them might have possessed advanced technology, as seen in the ancient constructs on Angel Island as well as devices like Fixit. Organizations * Knuckles Clan (wiped out) * Nocturnus Clan (lost) Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians